Elección
by Tesla11
Summary: Después de varios años desde la ultima vez que vio a Kougami, Akane y Ginoza volverán a tener presente su nombre. Alguien quiere venganza contra el ex-ejecutor y sera trabajo de los tres mantenerse a salvo entre si. Poco a poco las oportunidades de la posible caída de Sybil son mas fuertes que nunca así como el deseo de Ginoza y Kougami por permanecer al lado de la inspectora.


_**¡Hola! Bienvenido o bienvenida a esta historia. Espero que la trama te sea interesante y capte tu atención, cualquier opinión, duda o consejo que quieras darme estaré feliz de recibirlo.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1_**

Ya había pasado un año desde la última vez que lo había visto.

Aun con el tiempo no podía quitarse ese hábito de fumar, a pesar de la insistencia de Ginoza. Sabía que esa situación le hacia daño, la desgastaba y no sólo a sus pulmones, sino también a su persona.

A pesar de la tristeza y a veces la desesperación su psycho pass seguía igual de claro como siempre.

Las cosas no cambiaban, seguían los casos por resolver, los asuntos que ponían los nervios al limite y los que te hacían reflexionar acerca de Sybil.

Sin embargo, no todo era negativo.

Ella trataba de encontrar motivos para seguir adelante, el equipo con el que había empezado esa etapa de su vida ya no estaba completo. Unos se fueron, otros llegaron, pero a pesar de eso aun quedaban tres contandose ella misma.

Solo dos amigos en los que realmente podía confiar seguían allí con ella. Si perdiera alguno, especialmente a Ginoza, no sabría como reaccionar.

Como una de tantas veces se encontraba sumida en un mar de pensamientos y sentimientos. Y como siempre solo una persona la volvía a la realidad. Tal vez la única que aun podía hacerlo

-Akane- La llamo el ejecutor -¿En que tanto piensas?- Tomo asiento junto a ella con una taza de cafe en mano

La mencionada dirijio la mirada hacia el con cierta lentitud -Nada en especial, cosas sin relevancia- Decía mientras prendia un cigarro

El suspiro, parecía cansado y hasta fastidiado pero aun tenía fuerzas para responder

-Siempre que dices eso se que Kougami esta en tu mente, Akane- Veía con desaprovacion como ya iba por mitad del cigarillo

-...Ginoza- Comenzo a hablar- No me mires así sabes que no lo puedo evitar- Dijo con gracia y nerviosismo mezclado, algo típico cuando fumaba frente a el

-¡Akane!- Grito el ejecutor con molestia -Pense que dirías otra cosa, no entiendo como no me desespero contigo- No le quedo de otra mas que sonreir, la actitud de la inspectora siempre le hacía olvidar su seriedad

-Oh vamos Gino, se que quieres uno - Decía mientras pasaba la caja de cigarros frente a el

-Akane no se como demonios te voy a quitar esa maldita costumbre - Dijo cruzado de brazos y con clara molestia.

El sabía porque esa obsesión, no era que fuera tonto, Kougami fumaba casi como ella, tal vez un poco más y nadie más que el había sido el motivo de su repentino gusto por el cigarro.

Para colmo cada que sacaba el tema la inspectora lo evadía. Pero sabía que el dolor estaba allí. La tristeza mas que nada.

No pudo evitar ver a Tsunemori con preocupación, cosa que noto enseguida

-¿Pasa algo?- La mirada curiosa de Akane invadió de momento al inspector

Giro la cabeza hacia otro lado con rapidez, a veces también prefería evitar algunos temas - Nada- Respondio cortante - Tal vez deberías ir con un doctor, podría ayudarte-

Ella nego con gracia - Creo que es más probable que muera antes en alguna persecución que por cigarros- No pudo evitar soltar una risilla ante sus palabras, en realidad tenia casi el 100% de razón.

Pero para el gusto de Ginoza eso no le hacia gracia alguna

\- Ni lo menciones Tsunemori- Se levanto del asiento para dirigirse a la puerta.

En eso las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, el reloj de Akane desplego una pantalla con el rostro de una chica rubia

-Dime Shion - Respondio la inspectora caminando de prisa hasta la puerta donde se hallaba el ejecutor

\- Tenemos un caso-

De nuevo, otra lucha por mantenerse vivos comenzaba. Siempre que había algo nuevo era así, cruel.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Después de ir a toda velocidad en el coche, Ginoza y Akane llegaron al lugar de los hechos.

El problema: Un hombre completamente fuera de si.

El cadáver de lo que pareciera ser su esposa según la información obtenida se encontraba en el suelo frío de un callejón.

-Yayoi, Shimotsuki, Ginoza- llamo la inspectora - Nos dividiremos para buscarlo, no podemos dejar que escape- Tomo en manos su Dominator - Ejecutor Ginoza, vendrás conmigo- Ella comenzo a correr hacia una de las posibles direcciones que había tomado el fugitivo, tras su orden, Ginoza no había dudado en seguir a la chica al igual que ella con Dominator en mano.

Posiblemente iban por el camino correcto, las manchas de sangre en el piso revelaban que por allí había pasado el sujeto. El rastro los guío hasta una bodega abandonada.

Ellos sin sorprenderse entraron a la instalación, por alguna razón la mayoría de criminales latentes al verse perseguidos siempre iban a ese tipo de lugares

Ginoza caminaba con precaución justo a un lado de Tsunemori -Que fastidio- Murmuro captando su atención

Ella volteó, sin evitar tener una ceja alzada -¿Fastidio?- Sus palabras también fueron un susurro, no podían olvidar la situación en la que estaban

-Estos tipos siempre tienen que elegir lugares como este- Dijo pasando la mirada por todo el lugar a lo que ella solo sonrio levemente al ver las expresiones del ejecutor

-Pronto acabaremos con esto Ginoza, ya lo sabemos-

Continuaron caminando por un montón de cajas, basura y humedad. El silencio se hizo en todo el sitio, ninguno de los dos hablaba, ambos compartían el sentimiento de querer acabar rápido y salir del peligro, sin embargo podían sentir algo de calma, una calma compartida y esa era el hecho de estar juntos en esa situación.

Por fin luego de unos minutos sin éxito en su busqueda el ejecutor decidio hablar

-Creo que se fue- Bajo levemente el dominator -Deberíamos ir a...-

-Esto es raro- Interrumpió Akane

\- ¿Porque?- Ginoza se detuvo en seco, la inspectora siempre tenía razón en asuntos como ese

Ella comenzo a explicar

-Venimos persiguiendo un rastro de sangre- Lo miro -Pero en ningún momento se reporto que llevaba una herida, eso nos lleva a pensar que el quería que lo...- El sonido ensordecedor hizo que callara, a penas tuvieron unos segundos para reaccionar a lo que casi los alcanza.

Una explosión. Una de la que apenas lograron salir bien librados, con rapidez se escondieron detrás de un viejo muro

-¡Demonios!- Ginoza rompió el asombro-El quería que lo siguieramos, caímos en su juego- Apretaba el dominator con clara molestia - ¿Como no nos dimos cuenta de ese detalle?-

-Debemos salir de nuevo a buscarlo, ya sabemos que nos quería traer acá - Tsunemori se levanto con algo de esfuerzo - Debemos tener mucho cuidado -

Miro como el ejecutor se levantaba aun con molestia pero atento a sus palabras, ella penso un poco en lo que iba a decir, en realidad cada que iban tras alguien lo pensaba por lo menos unos segundos pero ahora eran presas de prácticamente una emboscada

-Ginoza- Se atrevio finalmente a hablar - No te separes de mi...- Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras su tono de voz se hacia un poco más débil - Por favor-

El la vio sorprendido, era la primera vez que le decía algo como eso pero también él mismo lo había pensando. No solo en esa ocasión. En otras anteriores también.

Después de unos segundos solo sonrio -Tranquila Akane, no lo haré-

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa

-¡Vamos!-

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Los miraba desde algún punto de la bodega, la aparente tranquilidad con la que manejaban las cosas le desesperaba de sobremanera. Su psycho pass le garantizaba el modo Eliminator del Dominator, había tenido que matar a su esposa para llamar su atención y todo esto para cumplir antes de morir una misión la cual sabía que lograría alterar a Tsunemori.

Por fin la computadora había terminado de cargar, todo su cuerpo se vio transformado por una especia de holograma.

Y en el se podía ver a Kougami.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-A este paso nunca lo vamos a encontrar- Akane se veía preocupada, desde la explosión todo se había quedado en silencio de nuevo

Ginoza se veía igual, tal vez mas tenso que Tsunemori -Esto es inútil, solo esta jugando con nosotros.-

-No se preocupen-

Ambos quedaron paralizados al escuchar esa voz

-Si lograron escapar de una explosión se que lo podrán hacer de mi - Kougami se encontraba allí, de pie frente a ellos, con una sonrisa confiada

-¿K-kougami?- Tal como había predicho la inspectora se encontraba en shock - ¿Kougami tu hiciste esto?- La chica parecía alterarse un poco más a cada minuto

\- Mirame, ¿Quien más?- No tuvo ni un poco de duda al hablar, no se veía arrepentimiento, nada por el estilo

Los ojos de la inspectora se cristalizaron - ¡No te creo! ¡No harías algo así!- Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, cada vez le era mas difícil sostener el Dominator

Kougami sonrio, pareciera que estaba a punto de decir algo que espero por mucho tiempo - Creo que tendrás que dispararme Tsunemori- Camino acercandose aun más a ellos - Apuntame - Dijo tomando la punta del arma de la inspectora - Librate de una vez por todas de mi -

-¡Alejate de ella!- El grito de Ginoza le seguio a un empujon el cual mando lejos a Kougami -¡Akane, vete! ¡Sal de aquí!- Ordeno con determinación y un rostro casi inexpresivo

La inspectora sin embargo no reacciono a la orden

Sus ojos seguían perdidos en el Kougami a unos metros de ellos, ¿Realmente era el?, esa pregunta inundaba su cabeza.

Aun después de haber reaccionado negó a la petición del ejecutor, no iba a dejar al ex miembro de su equipo, no después de no verlo por tanto tiempo

Mas específicamente años.

-¡No seas necia!- De nuevo escucho gritar a Ginoza, era cierto, no se iría pero algo le dolía al ver en esa situación a su compañero. Sabía que era su culpa.

-Gino- De nuevo Kougami - No entiendo porque te esfuerzas - Saco un arma antigua de una de las bolsas de su pantalón - Incluso podría apuntarle y ella no correría - Con una sonrisa burlona plasmada en su rostro hizo lo dicho, Tsunemori se quedó allí paralizada, sino tuviera un Psycho pass tan claro e imperturbable, ya se habría visto afectado

-¿Quieres matarme?- Susurro con notable dolor

Una sonrisa le contesto

"Coeficiente criminal 395, Modo Eliminator..."

Tsunemori volteo con terror hacia Ginoza quien apuntaba directamente al ex ejecutor

-¡Nooo!- Se escucho un grito desgarrador seguido del disparo del Dominator

Tras el impacto y en cuestión de segundos el holograma desapareció dejando ver a un hombre calvo, no tan alto y algo moreno quien sonrió satisfecho antes de desaparecer en pedazos.

Ginoza completamente aliviado pudo soltar el aire contenido en sus pulmones durante todo ese tiempo

-Ese no era Kougami- Con esas palabras Tsunemori confirmo lo que sus ojos habían visto.

Desgraciadamente eso no evito que se desvaneciera, no sin antes susurrar el nombre de Ginoza.


End file.
